After All
by dickingaround
Summary: What would happen if while Jak was channeling eco through his body, it had effects on Daxter?


_I guess I'm supposed to put a disclaimer here. I do not own Jak and Daxter, though these are my ideas.-Dickingaround_

* * *

Daxter, being the stubborn brat he is, never thought twice about telling his green hair fellow about how the eco might be affecting him. Jak had never thought twice about asking his furry friend about how his channeling eco might be impacting him. No one second guessed that Daxter was ever exposed again after being changed, but that could have been a mistake. Daxter had seen the effects of the dark eco, it was hard to ignore the fact that his best friend of so many years would become a raging monster, laughably crazy when he got angry.

But riding on the man's shoulder had always been a bumpy ride. Daxter had always had to grip the shoulder plate for his life when Jak was hopping and dodging enemy bullets, exerting energy and feeding off of his best mate. What he didn't know, and ever would have guessed is that when they feed off of each other, their bond allows for Daxter to be affected ever so slightly. Their closeness and the bolts of eco that originate off of Jak had for so long been channeling into Daxter who rode happily on the man's shoulder, taking it in the way a sunbather takes in radiation from the sun while bathing on the beach. Daxter had become such a frail creature having not been carrying his own weight over the past few months after he had found and rescued Jak from the prison. Riding on a shoulder every second of the day makes a man weak and this fact had been proving its self on Daxter for quite a while. His limitless amounts of energy running lower by the day and his vibrant fur growing thinner. Though, while everything was on Jaks mind, he didn't have the extra car to add Daxters health to his train of thought.

With no one having the time to care, Daxter did what he thought to be the mature thing and he remained silent. Obviously Jak did his best to give his best mate a second to breathe and to think up the next inside joke for them to share and to take a look at each other. These seconds always ended in 'you look like a pile of lurker dog shit's and 'no you need a shower worse than I do's. And Jak had paid close attention to the fading of Daxter's snarky smile as soon as he noticed it beginning to weaken, he made mental notes about how heavy Daxters breathing was becoming and how the circles under this eyes were darkening. He documented the smaller changes and the bigger ones, making mental notes about how Daxter reacted when Jak tried to bring it up at the dinner table. Though he also took note of it also being a possibility that Daxter was so irritable because their dinner table was slab of rock that Jak had scavenged outside the city walls.

Daxter was becoming increasingly weak and fragile as the time passed and Jak was finally beginning to notice. "Dax, you look rather grumpy this morning." Jak would tease, the dark eco in himself bothering him until he fell into a deep sleep and healing his tearing and overworked muscles every night once he was able to. Overall the dark eco was physically doing him well, mentally was another story. Jaks mind was slipping while his body was regenerating. It was amazing the healing capabilities that Jak had acquired that worked wonders once he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, shut up." Daxter would put on a show, over dramatically making a scene for Jaks enjoyment, joking in the best ways he could in order to make Jak happy. To get him to smile. Everything Daxter forced himself up in the morning to do was for Jaks well being. Even if it meant he had to deal with the shortage of breath when his heart got to working to hard and the adrenaline rushes causing him physical pain when they made his heart pump too fast. Though he could tell that Jak was beginning to rethink his overused excuses of being out of shape, Daxter knew that Jak needed the eco boosts or he would fall apart. He dealt with the consequences that it gave him, the lashes on his skin from the bolts of eco, the hair loss, the anxiety attacks and everything in between. This torture couldn't go on forever, Daxter knew it and Jak was catching on. As soon as Jak found out he would be furious but he would refrain from turning to Dark Jak to solve his problems and he would undoubtedly die. It wasn't as simple a solution as he would make it out to be but Jak would prevail. He could keep himself from changing if it meant he would save Daxter but Daxter couldn't allow it. After all, who's the real hero here?


End file.
